Sachvi Love And Love
by kashaf.Titli
Summary: for sachvi fans ... as a sorry os ... r n r ... :p


**A/N: here is a SACHVI story to enlighted schvi fans after my bonding in IKNMP. I know it would happen so I sarted writing a sachvi nd rajivi fic to make you ppl happy but as I was out of ideas so these two are not very good. hope I m forgiven. so enjoy your story:**

**Story:**

here Sachin is an Under Cover Commando and the only son of Police Commissioner of Mumbai. and he is also vey flirty. eiklota beta wo b bare baap ka. bigra hua. ( don't take me wrong ) Purvi is a daughter of rich yet noble family with two brothers. A perfect family in short. Purvi is in police training acedemy. Sachvi don't khow each other but all that is common in them is that both go to same Gym, Muscles Gym.

one day one of sachin's friend spotted purvi in the gym. she was in shorts with pink shirt. a trainer was holding her hand in order to help her with the yoga ball as she was leaning over the ball. she was in such position that he full bogy texture was visible. there were 4 frndz in tht area. sachin was working out in the Chest Press Machine, dhroov was dooing his expecise with Pec Fly Machine, garauv was at Abs Crunch Machine and devi was at Side Lateral Raise Machine.

dhroov ( one of sachin's friend ): yr wo dekh. ( in spectious tune) kyaa item hai yr. eik dum pathaka.

this was enough to draw every one's attention. the four of them started to lok at her. she noticed this but ignored.

garauv: han yrr kya legs hain sexy babes. aur body twing twing twing. kaise matak rahe hai.

devi just gave her a flying kiss to her.

sachin: shut up guys. bhabhi han wo teri.

dhroov, darauv and devi: bhabhi ! (all stopped their workout and stared at sachin with shock) sachin tu ne shaadi kab ki aur kitna kameena hai yr tu ne hume b nahi bulaya.

sachin: arre guys relax ... but devi cut him

devi: kahan se relax. salle tu to bohat bara kameena nihla. chuppa rustan ... sachin tried to protest but dhroov spoke up

dhroov: yr bata na tu ne shaadi kaab ki? kissi mission pe? uncle ko pata hai? abhi kuch hanky-panky ki ya?

sachin: SHUT UPPPP ... all three stopped.

sachin: ab mein bolon?

dhroov, darauv and devi: han ...

sachin: abhi hui nahi hai lakin ho gye ge. akhir itna handsome hon mein.

purvi completed his work-out. she took protient shake and packed his bag. headed to outside ans stood there as she was waiting for his bros to pick her up. same time sachin went out. he hurridely went to the parking, took his bike and rode it to the place where purvi was standing. he went there and started to take rounds around her. purvi walked to a distance but sachin followed. he came near to him and said

sachin: hello sexy. wanna ride.

purvi: just go away ... !

sachin: o come'on babes. it's latest bike. "Neiman Marcus Limited Edition Fighter" . baby eik ride to banta hai.

purvi: bare baap ki bigre aulaad.

purvi walked to the other side of the road so that sachin could not tease her.

days went by, sachin teased purvi almost erveryday. whenever he didbn't came purvi for fun went to him as: kyu Mr. aag tang karne k mood nahi hai kya? they started to send time together. sometimes shopping, sometime movies ans some times long drive. they fell in love. purvi was the ladali of her bros and his bros appreciated her choice so they knew aboyt sachvi relations. but one day as they were outside the gym, both had a fight and sachin was trying to say sorry to purvi. he was continuously holding her hand and she was jerking, same times, a police petrol van passed.

poloce-man: kya shane. mere area mein larika cherta hai. dalu kyu lock-up mein?

sachin: (as he was an undercover cop so he never told anyone his belonging other than offical) dekhiye inspector, ye hamara apas ka matter hai. we will sort out. app ko interfair karne ki zaroorat nahi.

police-man: police wale se zubaab larata hai. hawaldar dalo iss gari mein.

hawaldar: jee saaab ...

At the Police Station:

they reached the police station and sachin was in lock-up.

poloce-man (PM): chore tu ab kissi ka tang karne kayank nahi rahe ga. ache se lhatir dari hoge teri yahan.

sachin: dekhiye inspector sahib muje mere dad se baad karne hai.

PM: kya yaad kare ga. chal le kr le.

ON PHONE:

sachin: hello dad

sachin's father (sf): yes my son. what's the prblem. aur ye kis no. se phone kya hai. where's ur cell? ... the PM told sachin to turn the speaker on.

sacin: dad wo ... dad ...

sf: come on speak up.

sachin: dad mumbai police station se.

sf: lya hua. r u ok?

sachin: dad ap laywer ko le kr aaiyen ge please?

sf understood as he was police commisiioner so he khew the formalities.

sf: han ... han ... main aata hon.

sachin was again sent to lock-up. he was moving here nd there continuously. sf came with the laywer and all officers stood up, saluted him.

sf to police-man: muje mere bete ki bail karwani hai. here are the bail papers.

police-man: hawaldar bahi lao ussse/

sachin came out.

police-man spoke to him as : app pehle batate na.

sf: maine mana kya hai usse. bcz all should given equal justice.

sachin: dad sub se pehle to app na lock-ups main mosquito reppellent machines lagweian. aag pata chala lock-up k peeche ki zindagi. machorron ne aaisi aaisi jagah kata hai k baas ...

aall laughed on this comment.

sf: so can I take my son.

police man: yes sir

after co,ing home sachin saw the house decorated. he asked his dad what was the matter. his dad asked him to guess.

sachin's POV: aaj na mera birthday main na mom dad ka. na hi aag mom dad ki wedding aniversary hai aur valentines b nahi. oh no ... "SHAADIIIIIIIIIIIIII" he yelled.

sf: mera dost hai CONEL PRADUYMAN MALHOTRA. wo log aa rahe hain tune dekhne bankok se. unki beta yahan hi rahti hai India main. go and get ready.

sachin: lakin dad wo ...

sf: han bolo ab kya hai?

sachin: dad I m in love.

sf laughed and said: tum aur pyaar. ... he laughed again

sachin: dad this time i m in love definitely. sacha pyaar

sf: han han wohi SACHA PYAAR jo tume sub se pehle us super model Kashish se us k baad eik mission per tumhari co-officer Jennie se aur phir last holidays per uss beach party main eik anjaan larki se hua tha, haina?

sf made him go to get ready. he was not willigy but he has to.

on the other side, purvi and her brothers were at the airport to receive someone. flight landed. after formalities came out an ealderly man in his early 50s. thrtee vouces wre heard "DAD", "BABA JANI", "POPS"

The man hugged trio and they went to the car. the man instructed the driver the way while three of them were confused as it was not the way to MALHOTRA MANSION but it was the ways unknown. they entered a big banglow with written POLICE COMMISSIONER NEIL KHURANNA. (neil = sf)

all were confused. sf welcomed them, they were sitting in the lounge when sachin came down with wearing her wrist watch. sachvi looked at each otheer. sachin was on the 9th cloud for he khew what was going on. as the discussion lead forward, purvi also came to know what was going on. purvi's father asked if she was ready. she answered in yes. purvi's father (pf) was alittle shocked as whenevr came the topic of purvi's marriage she just ran away from there. so he asked the real matter. purvo's big bro told him and all were happy to know the tryth.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

after 1 month:

now our SACHVI are official husband-wife. a happy pair, leading a happy life.

**A/N: so I think now you all will be happy. am I forgivenn? I hope so. please read and review.**

**tc and bye**


End file.
